


tired

by sp4cecowgrlz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read :(, Sweet, cuddly hinata, inspired by tired by beabadoobee but not rlly, kageyama is also very into film (mentioned), kageyama is into the indie scene (mentioned), little drabble, lowercase aesthetic, whipped kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp4cecowgrlz/pseuds/sp4cecowgrlz
Summary: kageyama is whipped for hinata in ways that not even an overly romanticized coming of age film could rival.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, kagehina
Kudos: 31





	tired

he wanted to meet someone who would listen to him ramble about anything, even if it was the most insignificant thing in the world. he wanted to find someone who would believe in him even if all the odds were stacked against him. hinata thought that to be imposible yet he remained with those standards. and god knows that kageyama would do absolutely anything for hinata if it meant making hinata feel loved. 

the two boys sat together, locking themselves in hinata’s room. it was nearing the end of november, yet all of hinata’s halloween decorations were still up. kageyama had asked him, nose scrunched up distastefully, as to why the decorations were still up. he should have known that the ginger haired boy would have non-chalantly answered, ‘because halloween is the best holiday!’ 

he settled into hinata’s bed, which was very messy but that oddly gave it the appearance of the coziest bed kageyama had ever seen. perhaps tidy beds weren’t   
all that they were cracked up to be. the dim lighting in the room, paired with the soft brightness from the television made everything delectable for kageyama’s indie scene dreams. 

sometimes, all kageyama wanted to do in life was film hinata and capture all of his essence. kageyama thought that it would be the perfect answer to hinata’s reoccurring question, ‘why do you love me?’. 

kageyama had zoned out while watching stranger things with hinata, who sat beside him watching every scene unfold, gasping in surprise as he saw scenes that shocked him. “hey!! why would he do that ?” he turned and asked kageyama, not really understanding that kageyama was just as clueless as he was. “we’re both watching the same scene, idiot.” kageyama lovingly ruffled hinata’s hair, hoping that hinata would understand that, no, he also had no idea why the main character had done that. (unfortunately for him, hinata had not just asked that twice or thrice, but a whopping ten times.) 

at this point, kageyama was fully used to all of hinata’s habits, and as annoying as they seemed, they managed to warm his heart. not that he’d ever admit it to hinata but, he was completely smitten for his sunshine (sometimes he’d get teased by tsukkishima for his pet name, but to hell with it.) currently, hinata was doing his usual routine of hogging the fuzzy green blanket that was supposed to envelop the both of them. in all fairness, kageyama felt as if even if he wanted to complain, he couldn’t considering that it was hinata’s blanket. 

he felt a weight on his shoulders, a tiny smile sneaking up on his face as he realized it was his sweet boyfriend. kageyama rested his head on top of hinata’s head, closing his eyes as he thought of taking hinata to a strawberry field. drifting to sleep in the middle of his in-depth thoughts of what songs best remind him of hinata.

**Author's Note:**

> scream at me abt how terrible this au is at @hinawrld... or don’t !! 
> 
> anyways, hope this makes you feel fluffy and warm inside because that’s the feel i wanted to share :(


End file.
